Bittersweet Revenge
by Superwoman007
Summary: What if you worked for the bad guys and later forgot you did? What if between forgetting and remembering you fell in love? AU S/V **For those of you tired of reading post-telling fic**
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own ALIAS or any of its characters (though I wish I did own Michael Vaughn *sigh*). So please don't sue.... I am merely a student trying to get an education.   
  
***********************************************************************  
Since it is AU there are some things you should know before reading:  
- Sydney, Dixon, and Marshall never worked for SD-6 just for the CIA  
- Freplica never happened  
- Will and Francie know Syd work for the government  
- Irina is still in custody  
  
This is my first story so please be gentle.  
***********************************************************************  
"Hey Syd!!! How do you guys fit all of these clothes into that tiny closet of yours?" Will shouts from the top of the stairs.  
  
"It's a woman's gift that failed to reach the male gender," replies Syd laughing as she helps Francie pack some boxes marked "FRAGILE."  
  
Francie stops and just stares at Sydney. Sydney feels a pair of eyes on her as she lifts her head to meet Francie's stare with a confused look, "What?"  
  
"Are you sure about this Syd? I mean I feel like I am abandoning you moving in with Will and all. Just say the word I will unpack everything."  
  
Sydney sighs as she sits down on the couch. She pats the vacant area next to her signaling Francie to take a seat. "Listen, I am a big girl. I mean for Christ's sake I have had to fight guys twice my size on practically a daily basis. I think I can handle an empty apartment."   
  
Francie replies, "It's not that I fear you not being able to handle yourself. It's just that I don't feel like you deserve to have to handle yourself alone. You need to find yourself a man. I know that your whole trust system was screwed up because of Danny, but..."  
  
Syd immediately interrupts her upon hearing the name Danny. "Can we not talk about him? I mean yes after what happened between us I am certainly hesitant in trusting someone, but that does not mean my system is screwed up. I'm just more cautious now."  
  
Francie refuses to buy what she is saying. "Syd, listen to me. What happened to you guys was not an everyday occurrence. Honestly, it's stuff that happens only in movies. How were you supposed to know that he....."  
  
Will's footsteps down the stairs prevent Francie from finishing her thought. He goes to Francie kissing her on the head saying, "Hey sweetie, do you have everything packed?"  
  
She looks up to him with a smile, "Pretty much. I just need to tape the boxes shut, and we are set."  
  
"Well in that case don't worry. I'll do it while you and Syd talk some more." He picks up the boxes and takes them so he can shut them up.  
  
Francie brings her attention back to Sydney while placing her hands over Syd's. "I want you to promise me that if you need anything I will be the first person you call."  
  
Sydney firmly reassures Francie, "You will be the first person. In fact, you will be number one on my speed dial." Both women smile with unshed tears in their eyes as they approach the oncoming bittersweet moment.   
  
Will returns from having packed all of the boxes into his car. He looks at two of his closest friends and smiles. He clears his throat saddened by his interrupting of such an emotional moment.   
  
Both women look up to him knowing that he was signaling their inevitable departure. They hug each other tightly as Francie whispers into her ear, "Remember. Anything you need."  
  
Syd becomes too choked up to speak and merely smiles and nods her head against Francie's shoulder.   
  
They break from their embrace as Will decides to join in as well by hugging Sydney. Syd recovers from previous speechless state and tells Will, "You better treat her right. If she comes to me with even one complain, you know I can seriously hurt you without even breaking a sweat."  
  
Will smiles, "Trust me I know the wrath you're capable of. I'm still recovering from the fit you threw after I unknowingly ate the last of your favorite ice cream."  
  
Will and Francie walk to the door giving Syd additional hugs before finally walking out. As she closes the door, Sydney looks around as the solitude of the apartment begins to slowly sink in.   
************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in SD-6............  
  
"The plan sounds too risky to me. It didn't work the first time. What makes you think this time will be different?" Sark questions Sloane.   
  
"I don't doubt the success of this plot the second time around. The wrong person had the job the first time. He was too sloppy and completely incompetent. This time, however, I have a person who is capable of doing the job. Division leaders have relayed to me reports of his excelling in all training exercises. More importantly he has a personal vendetta at hand," replies Sloane.  
  
"What kind of personal vendetta would that be?"  
  
"Let's just say that he is intent on getting revenge on the CIA for something they did to him or should I say didn't do quite a long time ago," says Sloane as he gets up from his chair to stand next to Sark. "There is, however, one flaw in him."  
  
Sark looks at Sloane and questions, "And what would that flaw be?"  
  
Sloane folds his arms and replies, "Despite years of holding a grudge against the CIA and desiring an opportunity to give them what they deserve, he is still a little too soft for this line of work. In spite of his rough exterior, somewhere in him are still some signs of a conscience."  
  
"Don't you think that may cause some implications in the mission, particularly since we were barely able to prevent the CIA from connecting the first mission with us. This assignment could possibly fail if your so-called golden boy decides to become all saintly on us."  
  
"I will not allow that to happen. If I sense that there is a possibility of failure, I will immediately terminate the agent."  
  
Sark looks questionably at Sloane's sudden passion for the success of this mission. "If I may ask, why is this so important to you?"  
  
Sloane looks at him and slowly responds, "I myself have personal stake at hand. I urge to get revenge on a particular woman by the name of Irina Derevko. I thought her to be a potential protege of mine. Her work with the KGB was truly impressive, which led me to consider swaying her allegiance towards SD-6. In fact, she even got me to believe that she intended to join my side. That was until I learned of her betrayal. Now, I will avenge myself through her most precious possession. Her daughter Sydney Bristow."  
  
As Sloane finishes speaking, he hears the door to his office open. He turns around and reaches his hand out, "Welcome. I'm glad you could come on such short notice. I have been enlightened with a great deal of comments being made by word of mouth concerning. Based on the reports I have received, I have considered assigning you to a particular mission I have in mind. Sark here is an associate of mine who will assist you in going over the basics of your assignment."   
  
Sloane releases the person's hand as Sark now reaches out his hand to greet the new agent saying, "Despite Sloane's gushing welcome, I unfortunately don't believe I have had the pleasure of hearing about you before. What is your name?"  
  
The newly hired agent replies, "Michael. Michael Vaughn."  
***********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
What a cliffhanger to start the story off. This is my first story so reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy just as much as I enjoy writing it. 


	2. Harsh Memories

****

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own ALIAS or any of its characters (though I wish I did own Michael Vaughn *sigh* or any part would suit me just fine). So please don't sue.... any money I have is used to get me through school and to support my habit LOL

************************************************************************

Questions that will be addressed concerning the story:

1) Sydney has been working for the CIA for approximately 2 years.... she has never worked for SD-6. She was recruited directly by the CIA.

2) Later in the story it will be clarified how Will and Francie know about Syd's job.

3) Danny has been dead for about 1 year... and the circumstances around his death will also be clarified later on

4) And for timeline purposes, Irina has been in custody for about a year and a half

************************************************************************

Previously on ALIAS......

"You need to find yourself a man. I know that your whole trust system was screwed up because of Danny, but..."

"Remember. Anything you need."

"This time, however, I have a person who is capable of doing the job."

"The newly hired agent replies, "Michael. Michael Vaughn."

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

The two men stood in Sloane's office looking at each other as if attempting to size the other up. Sark curtly replied; "Sorry still doesn't ring a bell. They must have forgotten to send me that memo."

Vaughn sensed Sark's mocking attempts which caused him to quickly respond with a tight smile, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll hear about me soon. In fact, I'll hand deliver you the memo next time."

The tension in the air was apparent. The walls of the room seemed incapable of housing the growing egos of both men. Each one attempted to stand as straight as possible in hopes of intimidating one another. Sark decided to cross his arms to create the illusion of a broader physique. Vaughn merely held his arms to his sides while clenching his fists which brought attention to his strong forearms that were revealed by the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. 

Sloane watched the interaction between the two men with an amused face. Although curious to observe how many buttons each man would try to push, he knew that there were more important things that needed to be handled. The last thing he wanted was to waste time having to watch his current and possibly future protege battle it out in the middle of his office. 

He decided to impose on the verbal assaults being thrown as he turned to Sark and said, "That's enough for introductions. Any matters that need to be settled can be done on some other time that isn't mine. Now Sark, can you please occupy yourself elsewhere while I speak with Agent Vaughn privately?"

Sark's face became contorted with surprise and astonishment. He was so accustomed to having Sloane brush off other people in order to have private meetings with him. He was completely unprepared for having to experience how the other half was treated. 

Despite his anger, he immediately masked his initial reaction and simply nodded. He began to walk towards the door but hesitated before exiting. Not wanting to leave without the last word, he slowly turned and directed his next statement towards the newbie, "I'll be waiting for that memo, Agent... what was it again.... Mick Vaughn? No.... that wasn't it. God, it must have slipped my mind again. Oh well, there is always next time."

Before the thought of pouncing on Sark had crossed Vaughn's mind, Sloane addressed him "As I was saying before, my division leaders have told me a great deal about you. They are all rather impressed with the progress you have made, and your scores are incredibly impressive. However, you are probably already aware of this."

Despite the awareness that compliments from Sloane were incredibly rare Vaughn demonstrated no signs of contentment or satisfaction with such outward praise for his accomplishments. His stoic face was unreadable. He met Sloane's eyes and said, "Can we just cut to the chase. I already know I'm good. I don't need people to tell me that."

Sloane was taken aback with the straightforwardness of the young man in front him. However, his surprise was quickly overshadowed with satisfaction. "That is what I like about man, one who doesn't like to beat around the bush. Your attitude reassures me of my initial feelings to put you on this assignment. I am very aware of the fact that you are not only competent for this task, but that you also have a personal connection to it."

At the mention of personal connection, Vaughn gazed off as Sloane continued to drone on. His emotions began to stir within as he was harshly reminded of the reason he took the job to begin with. He remembered the exact instant where he knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

________________________________________________________________________

__

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

A young boy sat at a counter as he struggled to do his long division. Growing too frustrated, he got up from his seat. He crossed the kitchen floor to the refrigerator taking out a can of soda. As he was about to open it, he heard a loud thud that came from upstairs. He knew that only his mom was in the house; so immediately began to worry that she had gotten hurt while tripping over something.

He made his way up the stairs as he called out "Mom? Are you ok?" As he got closer to his mother's room, an unrecognizable sound grew louder. His hand wrapped around the knob and began to turn it. He slowly pushed the door open as his eyes fell upon the worst thing he would ever come to see. Before he could fully comprehend what was going on, everything went black

~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

Another cliff hanger to leave you guys hungry for more. Reviews are greatly appreciate. Besides they help boost a writer's ego, especially if they are a first time poster like myself. 


	3. New Missions with Secret Pasts

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own ALIAS or any of its characters (though I wish I did own Michael Vaughn *sigh* or any part would suit me just fine). So please don't sue.... any money I have is used to get me through school and to support my habit LOL

************************************************************************

Previously on ALIAS:

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll hear about me soon."

"I already know I'm good. I don't need people to tell me that."

"You also have a personal connection to it."

Before he could fully comprehend what was going on, everything went black.

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

As Sloane spoke, he turned his back to Agent Vaughn as he made his way to the far end of the long rectangular black marble desk. He reached for the folder that contained all of the pertinent information for the mission. He turned to face Agent Vaughn only to realize that his listener had gazed off into another world. By this time, Sloane's voice was blocked out of the young agent's mind. 

He noticed that his agent's expressions became distraught and worried. "Agent Vaughn is everything alright?"

Vaughn silently cursed at himself for dropping his guard. He rarely allowed himself to display any form of emotion on the job. In fact, he rarely displayed any emotions at all since his ability to feel died quite a long time ago. He always viewed it as a sign of weakness anyway. 

Despite his lack of attention, he quickly recovered his poise. "What? Oh yes of course. I was merely thinking of the great importance you put on getting this mission done. I was wondering if you too had something to personally gain from this?" 

Sloane smiled at the agent's keen eye of observation. "I see that nothing escapes you, Agent Vaughn. Please have a seat." 

Vaughn merely sat in the chair nearest to him. In an effort to appear relaxed in front of Sloane, Vaughn purposely decided to recline in his chair. After the small incident with his lack of attention, the last thing he desired was to appear tense in front of his new boss.

After he handed the folder to Agent Vaughn, Sloane also made his way to a seat but at the head of table. He placed his elbows on the table as he clasped his hands together and placed them under his chin. 

He addressed Vaughn, "Now that you mention it, I do in fact have a personal claim in this whole matter. In fact, I too am fueled by the fire of vengeance that runs through your veins as well, which is why I was so particularly adamant in having you on this mission."

As Sloane spoke, Vaughn noticed the old man's hands tighten underneath his chin. In fact, his knuckles were almost on the verge of becoming white. His face filled with passion with each word he uttered. It was at this moment that he realized that despite Sloane's small stature and fragile appearance, he was certainly not a force to be reckoned with. 

Sloane continued "But details like that can be dealt with another day. It is now vital that we discuss the objectives of this mission." Sloane stood up and gave the folder to Vaughn. As Vaughn skimmed over the information, Sloane clicked on a remote that made the large computer screen in the front of the office display a picture of an attractive woman. Vaughn was taken aback with how beautiful and young she was. 

"The woman displayed here is an agent for the CIA. She is your one and only objective."

Upon hearing this, Vaughn glanced up to Sloane with a look of complete confusion. "I don't understand. Am I supposed to get her into bed and get information from her?" Vaughn failed to comprehend how one mere female agent could possibly assist in his crusade for vengeance. 

Sloane noticed Vaughn's surprise and quickly attempted to clarify the mission for him, "You underestimate the capability of the woman in this picture. Despite her being a woman and her misleading fragile appearance, she is at this time the CIA's most valuable asset. She has in fact beaten many of the agents that I have sent out into the field. To make a long story short Agent Vaughn, I want you to terminate her."

Vaughn's jaw immediately clenched upon hearing what his task would be. "I don't do hits. My job is to extract information. If people are killed because they got in my way, then so be it. However, to go out and specifically target someone is not the way I handle things. I want to clarify something Mr. Sloane. My sole purpose in joining SD-6 was to get revenge on the CIA. I don't know what personal vendetta you have against this woman, but whatever it is I won't be a part of it. When you said that I would finally get a chance to get back at those people, I thought you were referring to disabling their organization with huge bold steps. If I knew you were going to send me on baby missions to try to knock off the CIA one by one, I wouldn't have come here so you could waste my time."

When Vaughn finished speaking, he got up from his seat and began to make his way to the door. Sloane's face displayed no sense of worry or panic as the agent put his hand on the knob. 

He knew exactly what to say to make the man stay. "Agent Vaughn, did I mention that the woman's name in the picture is Sydney Bristow?"

Vaughn quickly straightened and dropped his hand from the door knob. He slowly turned to face Sloane. "As in....?" Sloane smiled knowing he had struck a nerve and slowly replied, "Yes. As in Jack Bristow. The woman in the picture is his daughter."

Memories, most of which were awful, flooded into Vaughn's head. He felt anger build up within him upon the mention of Jack Bristow's name. Vaughn recalled that most of the pain he had experienced in his life was a result of that name. Now, he had the chance to take something away from Jack Bristow in much the same way that he had taken something away from him. 

Vaughn's cold stare met Sloane's fiery eyes and answered with a definitive reply, "I'll do the job."

________________________________________________________________________

****

****CIA HEADQUARTERS****

Everyone in the office was bustling around. Marshall was off to one corner trying to tell Dixon about the latest monkey documentary that he had just seen last night. Dixon looked at him trying to act interested, but his gaze kept wandering off in an attempt to find an escape from Marshall's lecture. Not too far away, a conversation was taking place between two agents that was practically on the verge of becoming a yelling contest. 

"I will not have you tell me what missions I can and cannot go to. I have been working for the CIA for almost two years now. I would think that by this time you would finally come to accept that I chose to be an agent regardless of your insecurities." 

"Sydney, I will not permit you to go on missions that have been created around the Intel provided by that woman. You and I both know that she cannot be trusted. She is merely playing a game. A game I fell for a long time ago. She is waiting for us to make the wrong move to take advantage of us, and when she does, she will have no mercy." 

Jack Bristow looked at his daughter in hopes of getting his message across. However, in the back of his mind, he already knew that no form of persuasion would change her mind. It was unfortunate for him that she had just so happen to inherit his hard-headed stubbornness.

Syd's face was full of frustration and impatience. It was evident that this was not the first time that the two Bristows had argued over the safety of certain missions in relation to Irina Derevko. However, this time it seemed that the prior disagreements had finally led to the breaking point. 

"I want you to hear me loud and clear. Do not try to be a father figure to me now in an attempt to make up for the last 28 years of my life. I didn't even have a clue as to what you really did for a living until the CIA recruited me. I have gotten this far in my life with you being absent for most of it. I can continue living it without you being there. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a debriefing I need to go to."

Sydney's words had left Jack standing stunned in the middle of the CIA office. He knew his daughter had resented him for some time, but this was the first time she had expressed it into words. Other times, she had merely walked off in a stage of rage or ignored his comments all together and had simply gone on the missions. As Sydney walked off to the debriefing room, Jack went to find the man he knew put his daughter on this mission. After some searching, he had finally found him talking to some agents.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. If possible, I would like to speak to Agent Kendall for a moment." It was apparent that each of the agents was equally intimidated by the presence of Jack Bristow. His reputation and harsh manner was known by the entire office. They quickly dispersed from the scene mumbling quick goodbyes to Agent Kendall.

Kendall and Jack had a history of rivalry that was talked about constantly at headquarters. It was rumored that both men had joined the CIA at the same time, and one of them had made a comment that did not sit well with the other. No one was sure about who said what first or who threw the first punch or if the rumor was even true at all. The only thing that was certain was that the bitterness still existed between them. When everyone saw that the two men were standing face to face, they knew that things were not going to be pretty. 

Kendall quickly noticed the wrath in Jack's eyes and immediately knew what this was going to be about. He twisted his head from side to side in order to relieve some tension and began to fix his tie. 

"Agent Bristow, I can already imagine what you are about to complain about. Let me save you some time and tell you now that Sydney Bristow will remain on the mission that I have assigned her to. The information Irina has given us could bring down important offices of the KGB and might also allow us to make significant gains in finding out more about the organization SD-6, which still remains a complete mystery to us." 

Jack took a deep breath before speaking. He did not want to give Kendall the pleasure of seeing him lose his temper. At times, Jack Bristow wondered what had infuriated him more, hearing that Kendall had gotten the CIA director's job over him or hearing that Irina Derevko had just walked into the building having turned herself in. In either case, he had to deal with their presence on a daily basis causing his patience to slowly deteriorate. 

When he finally calmed himself, he took a step closer to Kendall and said, "You people are falling for every bit of information that woman is throwing at you. I cannot and will not permit you to put my daughter's life at stake on a mission that is more than likely based on some hidden agenda. You have already done enough, especially after you recruited Sydney after I specifically told you not to."

When Jack had taken his step forward, Kendall refused to move from his original position. He did not want it to appear as though he was the slightest bit intimidated by the man. "Jack would you listen to yourself. Irina Derevko has been in our custody for practically a year and half, and we have yet to receive bad Intel from her. How long do you really expect her to keep on with this charade if it really is a charade to begin with? As for Sydney, she had made the choice on her own to come here. I had merely given her the option." 

It was at this point that Kendall decided to drive the knife even deeper. He secretly smiled to himself before he finally decided to continue. "Besides Jack, I never took you to be the overprotective type. You never cared when the CIA sent you on month long missions when Sydney was a kid. But, now that you are making attempts in building a loving father-daughter relationship, I guess I should tell Sydney about that incident that took place 25 years ago. If she still has any positive images of you left, they would quickly disappear at the mention of the real reason why you cannot be entrusted with the position of CIA director." 

Jack had his jaw set, and his gaze was unwavering. His blood boiled in his veins as he recalled the exact incident Kendall was referring to. It was the event that had dirtied his name and had brought irreversible shame to him. He knew that any hope of rebuilding something with Sydney would not be able to withstand the hatred she would feel if she ever found what he had done years ago. 

He began to walk away from Kendall but not before saying, "If Sydney ever finds out about what happened, I promise you that I will have no reservations in making you suffer for it." He slowly walked out of Headquarters with both a heavy heart and a guilty conscience. 

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

I hope you guys are enjoying this fic. I would really appreciate reviews. Always remember that getting lots of reviews is a great motivator for writing more LOL


	4. New Intel

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own ALIAS or any of its characters (though I wish I did own Michael Vaughn *sigh* or any part of him would suit me just fine). So please don't sue.... any money I have is used to get me through school and to support my habit LOL

************************************************************************

Previously on ALIAS:

Agent Vaughn, did I mention that the woman's name in the picture is Sydney Bristow?

I'll do the job.

Do not try to be a father figure to me now in an attempt to make up for the last 28 years of my life.

If Sydney ever finds out about what happened, I promise you that I will have no reservations in killing you myself.

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

__

~~~~**FIVE DAYS LATER AT CIA HEADQUARTERS**_~~~~_

Kendall stood in the front of the debriefing room as he addressed several agents in attendance, which included Sydney and Jack. 

"Agent Bristow's mission was a success. Irina Derevko's intel aided us in determining the locations of all of the guards surrounding the facilities as well as giving us a heads up on the silent alarm that would have been unknowingly triggered upon entry."

Kendall appeared to have been a man that never bothered to make his discourses interesting. He was always the type to point everything out and refer to minute details that truly meant nothing in the long run. There was never a meeting where most of the agents had already blocked him out after the first five minutes. 

As Kendall droned on and on glorifying the work of Irina, Jack sat back in his chair with one hand on his chin. He looked at everyone in the room and gently shook his head. 

He was disgusted at the fact that Irina Derevko had everyone in the agency hooked on her every word. He gazed at his daughter who was seated to the right of him. 

Although her back was to him, he knew that her face held an emotionless appearance. It must have been one of few things she had picked up from him. 

However, despite this facade, he knew that she was growing incredibly excited inside. He was not unhappy that she felt this way. In reality, he would have given anything in the world to have provided Sydney with just a few moments of happiness in prior years. 

However, the thing that provoked the most fear in him was the reason behind her excitement. He was concerned by the idea that Sydney was using these successful missions as ways to convince herself that her mother did in fact have good intentions. 

He knew that he would use all of his power to keep Irina from hurting his daughter again. She had already lost her mother once, and he'd be damned if she was forced to lose her again. 

While he was mulling over the different tactics he could use to expose Derevko, he heard Kendall mention the organization SD-6. This caught his interest as he began to pay attention to what was being discussed. 

It seemed that the word had possessed the same effect on everyone in the room as each agent sat straight in their seats to pay closer attention. It was as though they had just woken up from a deep nap and were now wide-awake. 

Kendall was oblivious to the prior lack of attention and had continued without missing a beat.

"As you all may be aware of, there were rumors that this mission could help in uncovering vital information about the unknown organization known as SD-6. I would like to settle any uncertainties present in the agency and confirm that the rumors are in fact true."

This had all of the agents turn to each and mumble the meaning of this revelation. They all knew that most of the terrorism and selling of weapons around the world was dominated by a major organization known only as SD-6. For years, they had made attempts to find out possible headquarter locations or the names of the people in charge. 

With each effort, they were met with another failure. It was as if the organization did not exist, despite knowing that it did. This would be the first genuine clue that could possibly answer many of their questions.

Kendall realized that everyone grew more animated with the news he had just revealed. He quickly moved to regain their attention in order to discuss the actually information extracted from the mission. 

"Will everyone just settle down? I know this is big news, but the news is going to mean nothing if we are unable to act upon the information quickly."

The room once again grew quiet as each of the agents now gave Kendall their undivided attention. When perfect silence was reached, Kendall decided to let Marshall explain the information revealed from the computer files. 

"How are we all doing today? Did any of you catch the monkey's documentary last week? It was truly fascinating. In fact, there was one that stood almost as tall as Agent Kendall. I mean... n-n-not to say you look like a monkey. Although they say monkeys are like our cousins, b-b-but that doesn't mean your cousin looks like one its just that...."

Kendall's impatience was evident as his cold stare got Marshall regain focus on the computer files. 

"Well, I have been working on this disk that retrieves all prior IP's that have sent incoming intel to the computers at the KGB offices. IP's would be the number that is used to determine what computer is being used to send out the information. Every computer has its own distinct IP. Now, you may be thinking what's the big deal since the KGB deactivated all of its computers when they first became aware of our agents invading their offices. If I were in your shoes, I might be thinking that too." 

Marshall paused and scratched his head. He looked slightly confused and hesitated before he continued. "Actually come to think of it, I probably was thinking the same thing but stopped thinking it when I thought that the thinking of what good it would do was interfering with the thinking of what I could do. So obviously I had to have been thinking the same way you guys are or else I wouldn't have been thinking how much time my original thinking was taking up and...."

Kendall cleared his throat as a sign to Marshall to quit the rambling and to once again regain focus on the important matters. Marshall quickly received the message because he immediately mumbled apologies before he continued to speak about the computers. 

"As I was attempting to figure out how to work around the deactivation, I realized that the computers weren't really deactivated. See the KGB installed a hoax system that created the illusion that the computers had crashed. As a result, the computers would be left untouched because raiders would be under the impression that no information could be extracted from the computers. This was probably done in case any KGB agents survived a brutal attack. They would be able to quickly restart the organization's dealings because of all the information they had recovered."

It never ceased to amaze the agents in the room how a man with tendencies to ramble and stray off topic could be so good at what he did. Although it had become custom to lose patience with him at least once in every meeting, all agents were quick to recognize the important role he played in the agency. 

Now in the meeting, they had moved from looking at Marshall with annoyance to looking at him with sincere interest and admiration

"However, I was able to bypass this program and retrieve the IP's from the computers. From these IP's, I was able to locate all of the areas that have contacted KGB within the last 6 months. In the transcripts, fifteen different IP's showed up. Of these fifteen, fourteen belong to organizations that we have either already taken down recently or on the verge of doing so. However, the remaining unknown IP is also the one that has most heavily remained in contact. From our previous theories that KGB and SD-6 share a close coalition, it is believed that this IP does in fact belong to SD-6. I ask that you please hold your applause."

As Marshall soaked in the moment, the office was anxious to get something started with this new information. 

________________________________________________________________________

~~~~SARK'S CAR~~~~

As the radio blared with music, the driver drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel for the light to turn green. Sark's penetrating eyes were covered with a pair blue shades that added to his already mysterious persona. 

A red convertible soon pulled up next to his car. It had an attractive blonde in the front seat that quickly became interested in the shaded figure. Sark did not seem to mind the attention as he gave the girl a smirk. Before he could do anything else, his cell phone rang.

As he turned to reach the phone in the passenger's seat, the light had turned green causing the blonde to drive off. Sark thought to himself that this had better be important since it made it lose sight of the beautiful woman in the other car. 

"Hello Sark speaking." The other side of the conversation could not be heard, but it was evident from Sark's face that it was definitely bad news. Sark's jaw clenched as he finally questioned the caller, "How long do we have?" 

The response given did not appear to be a good one as he angrily flipped the phone shut. He quickly decided to dial another number in order to relay the bad news. 

________________________________________________________________________

~~~~SLOANE'S OFFICE~~~~

Sloane was working on intense paperwork when his phone rang. He truly despised it when his work was interrupted. However, he reluctantly decided to answer the phone.

He tersely answered, "Yes." His face resembled Sark's reaction in the car as he tightly gripped the phone. He took his free hand and slowly rubbed his forehead. After he took in what had been said, he questioned Sark, "So its unknown how fast the CIA will be able to put together the intel they got from the KGB computers?"

Sloane merely sighed and finally reached a decision, "I want you to come to my office now. I will notify Agent Vaughn that his mission to terminate Sydney Bristow has been moved up to tomorrow."

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

Vaughn and Sydney meet in the next chapter...... boy won't it be some meeting LOL Reviews + reviews + reviews = more chapters


	5. Unexpected Heroes

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own ALIAS or any of its characters (though I wish I did own Michael Vaughn *sigh* or any part of him would suit me just fine). So please don't sue.... any money I have is used to get me through school and to support my habit LOL

************************************************************************

Previously on ALIAS:

I would like to settle any uncertainties present in the agency and confirm that the rumors are in fact true.

From our previous theories that KGB and SD-6 share a close coalition, it is believed that this IP does in fact belong to SD-6.

How long do we have?

I will notify Agent Vaughn that his mission to terminate Sydney Bristow has been moved up to tomorrow.

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

~~~~THE NEXT DAY IN VAUGHN'S CAR~~~~

Vaughn glanced at his watch as he waited for the light to turn green. He knew he felt a little uneasy about the whole situation. He unsteadily gripped the steering wheel as he recalled his conversation with Sloane from the day before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

****FLASHBACK****

Sloane sat at his desk attempting to allow the news he had just received to finally sink in. His thoughts were interrupted with the entrance of Agent Vaughn into the office. Vaughn coolly sank into the chair as he waited for Sloane to explain his being called down on such short notice.

Sloane seemed to be gathering his thoughts until he finally gained the nerve to speak. "Agent Vaughn, it seems as though the CIA has received a sudden upper-hand. With the help of Agent Bristow, they were able to recover some valuable information on us that, if decoded, could possibly mean the end for us."

Vaughn began having an queasy feeling as to where this was heading. Before Sloane could continue, he quickly expressed his assumptions in a strained voice. 

" So basically you want me to get rid of Agent Bristow sooner then planned."

Sloane nodded and then replied, "Tomorrow after Agent Sydney Bristow returns home from work we want you to get the job done."

Vaughn inhaled sharply attempting to take in the unexpected news. Although he had a feeling that the mission would be moved up, he had no idea that it would be as soon as tomorrow. Surprisingly, his initial reaction was to find a way out of the job.

"Don't you think it is a little risky to get the job done at her home. There would obviously be more risks at getting caught and...."

Sloane, irritated with the agent's excuses, quickly exclaimed, "I did not call you up here for your input on the mission. I called you here to simply give you the courtesy of being informed of the latest changes. If you are unwilling to do this, I have no qualms about finding a replacement on such a short notice."

As Vaughn appeared to be weighing his options, Sloane added, "But just remember one thing Agent Vaughn. Agent Jack Bristow did not have the slightest consideration for your family when he made his decision."

Vaughn's eyes met with Sloane's as he got up from his seat. He still appeared slightly unsure about the situation, but he immediately recalled the image he had stumbled upon when he had entered his mother's room that tragic day. He extended his hand while saying, "After tomorrow, Agent Bristow will no longer be a problem."

With that being said, Vaughn walked out of the door preparing for what was to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaughn was brought out his thoughts by the impatient drivers honking behind him waiting for him to drive past the green light. He took another look at his watch and noted that the time was 3:30PM. From the intel he had received, Agent Bristow would get off work by 4:30 and get home at approximately 5:30.

Vaughn reached into his jacket as he felt the cool metal of the gun. Vaughn was never keen on doing the hit. In recalling his past assignments, this would actually be his first hit. He recalled the large image of Sydney Bristow projected on the computer screen in Sloane's office.

She probably had no idea something like this was in store for her. Despite the fact that people sign up for the CIA knowing the risks, one never thought that it would be in their own home. Judging from the picture, she seemed to be the assertive and determined type. 

On top of that, she was incredibly beautiful, which was probably the most shocking trait of all. Although he had encountered other female agents before, none had appeared so feminine and yet so strong at the same time.

Vaughn quickly shook the idea out of his head as he muttered, "Great, you're about to kill this woman, and you're thinking about how hot she is." 

He silently sighed trying to remember the last time he had such little control over his feelings. He had learned to give off a cold exterior that shunned anyone that tried to get too close by always being the cool and reserved type. Everyone always tried to figure him out because his face gave nothing away. In fact, in one of his training sessions, he was dubbed "balls of steel."

So why did all of sudden did he feel nervous and unable to repress his feelings? Why had he allowed his emotions to take such a strong hold on him? Why did he have this unfamiliar knot forming in the pit of his stomach? 

Maybe it was because he had never been this close to getting his chance at revenge, or maybe he had the feeling that this woman did not deserve to have her life end like this. 

But then again did he deserve all of the things that had happened to him. The things he had loved the most were taken away from him without any consideration or second thought. 

Unfortunately for Sydney Bristow, she was merely an innocent bystander that would have to suffer from the actions of others. In much the same way, he was forced to suffer years ago.

________________________________________________________________________

~~~~CIA TRAINING ROOM~~~~

Dixon held the boxing bag as Sydney continued to heavily hit the object. From the look on Dixon's face, it was apparent that he was growing more fatigued than Sydney. With a look of fury, Sydney jumped and made a solid connection with a roundhouse kick. 

The kick was so powerful that Dixon found himself propelled from the bag. Before he realized what had happened, he was on his back as Sydney offered him an extended hand. 

Dixon groaned as he got to his feet as he felt the sudden pain in his lower back from the fall. As Sydney removed her gloves and tape from her knuckles, she mumbled apologies before she walked to the other side of the room. 

Dixon sighed since he had realized that for the past couple of weeks Sydney had been a little out of it. He attempted to lighten the situation and said, "That was some kick there. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were getting back at me for having the better parking spot."

A small smile appeared on Sydney's face as she looked back at Dixon. She decided to return the banter, "Oh don't worry walking those extra feet is well worth my having the bigger office."

Dixon let out an exaggerated gasp as he mockingly held his heart. This gesture caused a giggle to erupt from Sydney, and she covered her mouth to muffle the laugh. Dixon's face finally grew serious as he looked into Sydney's eyes.

"Listen, Syd. You have been my partner for the past two years, and I know when something is on your mind. I know that next week is going to be one year since Danny's death."

Sydney found a spot on the wall beyond Dixon and chose to focus on it. She knew that if she looked at him in the eye, she would more than likely break down into tears.

"Syd, what he did to you was beyond unimaginable, and everyone knows that he didn't deserve you. You being not only my partner but also my friend makes me want to look out for you. I guess what I am trying to say is that with Francie gone if you ever feel that you need some company, Diane and I always have a extra room that you could use." 

Syd finally looked at Dixon and hugged him tightly. She quietly whispered into his ear, "Thank you." She then turned and walked out of the room. 

After taking a quick shower, she began to get dressed. As she did so, she could not shake an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Sydney was always the type of person that paid careful attention to what her instincts told her. A voice in the back of her mind urged her to take Dixon up on his offer to stay with him for awhile. 

This time, however, she decided to face her demons alone. She got into her car and turned on the radio. It was the end of the song as the DJ came on again, "Well hello there this is Lite 102.5 where music that's light makes everything just right. This next song is for all you lovebirds that have that special someone to hold on to. So if you are near them right now cuddle close for this next song."

Syd turned off the radio in disgust before she got the chance to hear the strands of the next song. "Well that sure made everything just right," she muttered sarcastically. She finally saw her house in view and parked her car.   


As she put her key in, she could make out the familiar shrilling sound of the phone. She muttered a few curse words as she rushed to catch the call on time. She breathlessly answered, "Hello?.......Sorry, Kim Francie already moved out to Will's apartment....Don't worry you can bring him over....... It's really no problem.....OK I'll see you in a few."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. When Syd opened it, a woman in her mid-thirties with a young boy about the age of 10 were seen. The woman thanked Sydney profusely for the favor. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience. Francie is usually the one that baby-sits Ryan when my mom calls unexpectedly from the nursing home. I could have sworn that she was moving next week to Will's place."

Sydney quickly told her not to worry and to simply go visit her mother with an eased mind. The little boy looked down at his shoes as he shyly shuffled his feet. Sydney tried to make him feel at home as she leaned down and told him, "Hey Ryan how does some rocky road ice cream sound?"

The boy looked at her expectantly and nodded with excitement at the idea. As they were about to make their way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Sydney glanced at the clock and noted that it was a quarter after five and did not know of anyone planning to stop by.

She pointed one finger in the air at Ryan signaling to wait for just a minute. As she opened the door, she let out a heavy sigh, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jack Bristow stepped in through the door while giving the little boy a puzzled look. Sydney sensed his question and tersely answered, "The neighbor needed someone to watch him for a second."

She went over to Ryan and gently told him, "Hey why don't you watch some TV in here while I talk to the man in my room. Then, we can have as much ice cream as you want."

The boy nodded and plopped onto the sofa as he surfed the channels. While he did so, Sydney pulled Jack by the arm and into her room. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair while saying, "I will ask you again. What the hell are you doing here?"

Jack maintained his common unemotional face. He finally replied through tight lips, "I decided I should check up on you. I realized that next week is the anniversary..."

Sydney quickly moved to interrupt him before he went on further. Her voice was now to point of yelling. "Did we not have this discussion before? I do not need a father figure in my life. You had the chance to do the job right, and you failed miserably at it! You can't try to rectify years of bad fatherhood with a few moments of pity!"

Ryan had overheard the yelling and decided it would be a better idea to play outside while the two argued. He silently made his way out of the house and found himself in the front yard. Luckily since his lawn was right next door, he was able to get a ball to toss around.

Down the block an inconspicuous car was parked along the sidewalk. The driver attempted to lay low as he spoke on his cell phone, "Well you're golden boy hasn't shown up yet. He has a few minutes before I resort to Plan B. Guess you were wrong about.......wait I think I see him making his way down the street."

Vaughn nonchalantly walked down the street. He attempted to blend in as much as possible in order to draw little suspicion from the neighbors. He glanced at the house numbers trying to find Sydney Bristow's. He did a double take when he realized that the house he was supposed to enter had a little boy in the front yard. 

He mentally retraced any possible information he had received that had given him the slightest clue that Sydney Bristow had a son. He could not come up with any. As the boy tossed the ball up in the air, Vaughn was instantly taken back to a different time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

****FLASHBACK****

It was getting dark as a younger Vaughn constantly pounded his glove waiting for the next throw. "Dad come on throw me another one. Make it a good one this time." 

His father looked at him with a smile and threw him another ball. With a laugh he said, "I don't know why you prefer baseball over hockey. Where did I go wrong with you?"

As Vaughn threw the baseball back with a little pop behind it, he replied to his father, "Yea right dad. Everyone knows that skating is for girls."

Upon saying that, Vaughn's dad mockingly threw his glove on the floor as he walked slowly to his son. "Hey, I used to play hockey. Are you trying to say I'm a girl?" The young boy attempted to run away from his dad's grasp but quickly found himself being tickled endlessly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the house, Sydney's face had grown red from the heated argument with her father. She grew impatient with his constant meddling in her life and asked him to simply leave. As she escorted him to the door, a look of panic filled her face. "Where is Ryan?"

The boy decided to toss the next throw high up in the air. Unfortunately it was a little too high it landed in front of him and rolled to the street. With a sigh, he slowly trudged to it. 

From his car, Sark noticed that Vaughn had appeared to have dazed off while standing just across the street from Sydney Bristow's house. He muttered "What is that stupid idiot doing just standing there?" 

He quickly placed his hand on the handle to open the door, but retracted it when he saw two figures emerge from Sydney's house. His eyes could make out the silhouette of a woman, which he concluded to be Sydney. 

Unbeknownst to any of the individuals there, a car was speeding down the street. Judging from its path, it was well on its way to hitting Ryan straight on. Sydney was the first to realize this and immediately yelled out Ryan's name. 

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Ryan was pushed out of the way. The sound of metal colliding with flesh could be heard as shattered glass dropped onto the pavement. Vaughn's unconscious body rolled to the curb as his weapon fell out of his pocket and into the sewer. 

Sark watched dumbfounded from the car as he attempted to find his gun from his pocket. He silently groaned, "If you want it done right, you have got to do it yourself." He attempted to get Sydney into view, but Jack continued to block his line of vision. 

When he finally felt he had a clear shot, he heard the distinct sound of an oncoming siren and knew he had to get out of there fast. As he put the car in reverse and drove off, he dialed a familiar number into his cell. 

"Sloane. We have a problem." 

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

Wasn't that a twist. Hope you all liked it and get ready for what's coming up soon.


	6. Miracles

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own ALIAS or any of its characters (though I wish I did own Michael Vaughn *sigh* or any part of him would suit me just fine). So please don't sue.... any money I have is used to get me through school and to support my habit LOL

************************************************************************

Previously on ALIAS:

After tomorrow, Agent Bristow will no longer be a problem.

If you ever feel that you need some company, Diane and I always have an extra room that you could use.

You can't try to rectify years of bad fatherhood with a few moments of pity!

Sloane. We have a problem.

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

~~~~IN FRONT OF SYDNEY'S HOME~~~~

Sydney never believed in miracles. Maybe it was because the world had never given her any reason to. She was forced to understand the harsh reality of death when she first heard of her mother's accident. For years, she had had to live with a father that never expressed any type of affection. In a house that held two people, she had never felt so alone in her life. 

She painfully remembered the time when she was the turkey in the Thanksgiving recital. Her dad had casually mentioned he would probably show up, but like always he never came. It was just like the ballet recital, the spelling bee, the science fair, her graduation, and well the list could just go on. It was always the nanny filling in the seat and stood to give her a standing ovation.

She was let down too many times to have any hope left. Whenever she finally decided to believe in something, the world would always let her down again. She called it the Bristow curse. Anything she touched or got close to always ended up disappointing her. In that moment, Sydney felt that the world was about to disappoint her again with another blow to her battered and worn spirit. 

To Sydney, everything appeared to be moving in slow motion. She saw the car coming and felt a sudden pang of adrenaline run through her veins. She ran as fast as she could to get Ryan out of the way, but for some reason her legs felt as if they were chained to heavy weights that dragged her down. With every futile step she took, something in the back of her mind told her that she would not be able to reach Ryan in time. 

She remembered all of her visits to the track field as she constantly beat her best times. In her missions, she was always able to outrun the bad guys and make it to safety. However, this time, when her speed truly mattered the most, it appeared as though she just wouldn't be fast enough.

Just as she was about to lose hope, a sudden blur appeared before the car as Ryan was shoved out of the way. Ryan fell face first towards the street, and he quickly reacted by extending his hands to break his fall. Sydney rushed to his side trying to make sure he was okay. Luckily, he had just a few scrapes on his palms and a small cut on his right elbow.

Since her attention was focused on making sure Ryan had not broken anything, her mind failed to acknowledge the inexplicable blur that had just rescued Ryan. It was not until she heard the faint sound of sirens did her attention fall on the fallen figure across the street.

The worried driver paced back and forth as he nervously wringed his hands. He seemed to be attempting to calm his nerves as he watched Jack Bristow check for a pulse on the unconscious man. However, fear had gotten the best of him as he spoke to Jack in a panicked voice. 

"I swear I didn't see the kid. Oh god. Is he okay? Is he.....?" 

Jack looked up with his usual unemotional stare. In an even voice, an unnerved Jack replied, "No, he's not dead. His pulse is weak, but there is a pulse nonetheless."

When the driver and Sydney heard this confirmation, they both released a breath neither realized they had been holding. As Sydney soothingly ran her hand through Ryan's hair, she winced slightly when her eyes fell on the huge gash that was located above the unmoving man's left eyebrow. 

Sydney suddenly did something she had not done in a long time. In fact, the last time she had done it was when her mother was still alive. While holding Ryan's hand, she slowly dropped her head and began to pray. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~~~SARK'S CAR~~~~

Sark, who was clearly fuming with anger, tightly gripped his phone as he spoke to Sloane on the other end. It was apparent that he was trying not to lose his patience. His attempt was failing miserably.

"What do you mean my fault? I wasn't the one who had decided to send the golden child to get the job done. I always had a feeling he was too soft for this business. We have to get rid of him as soon as possible."

Sark paused as he intently listened. He released a loud sigh as he tightly clenched his jaw. He replied with a stern tone, "Damn it Sloane. What is it with you and this guy? We can't just wait around to see if he decides to reveal any information about SD-6. We have to...." 

Sark silently shook his head and made an abrupt stop at a red light. He finally answered, defeated. "Fine. Yes I understand. Agent Vaughn will not be terminated until you give the order to do so."

After he hung up, Sark angrily threw the cell phone to the passenger's seat and pounded his fists onto the steering wheel. He let a frustrated groan and simply muttered to himself, "When I do get those orders, I promise you, Agent Vaughn, I will not screw up. Because unlike you, I kill when I am told to do so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~~~FOLLOWING DAY IN THE HOSPITAL~~~~

As Sydney awkwardly entered the hospital doors with a small vase of flowers in her hand, a pungent smell filled her nostrils. She never did like hospitals. The air just reeked of pain and suffering. It seemed like she was always there for bad news. Then again, people usually only went to hospitals when bad things happened.

When she reached the receptionist's desk, she placed the flowers on the counter and leaned forward on her elbows. The elderly lady at the desk glanced up and met Sydney's gaze with a small smile. 

"Can I help you miss?"

Sydney cleared her throat and nervously shifted her weight from one foot to another. She quickly asked herself, "God why am I so nervous? I have taken down guys with guns pointed at me, and now I am having trouble to work up the nerve to ask this lady for a room number."

After mentally kicking herself for acting so childish, Sydney finally answered in a low voice. 

"I uhhhh.....I'm inquiring about a young man who arrived here yesterday at around 6:00-6:30. He was brought in with some injuries due to a car accident."

The receptionist's face filled with sudden recognition, as she knew exactly whom the young woman was talking about. "Oh yes I know who you're referring to. He was in the ICU last night but was just moved this morning when his condition was stabilized. He is currently in room 247, which is on the second floor to your right."

Sydney smiled at the woman and thanked her for her assistance. She opted to use the stairs rather than the elevator hoping to figure out a way to thank this man that had saved Ryan's life. 

She let out a yawn as she ascended the stairs. She had felt so guilty the entire night that she couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't stop thinking about what she would have done if the car had hit Ryan.

To her surprise, when Kim had learned of the incident, she had taken it better than Syd had expected. There were a few concerns about the cuts and scrapes on Ryan's arms, but fortunately she was more relieved that Ryan was alright than angry. 

It also helped that Ryan had taken Sydney's side. He had told his mom that he had not listened to Sydney when she had told him to stay watching television. She had to remember to reward that boy with lots of ice cream the next time he came over. 

After a few flights of walking, she finally found herself on the second floor. She hesitantly opened the door and slowly made her way to the right. 244...245...246...247. She reached for the knob and slowly turned it. She poked her head in first just in case any family members or friends had gotten word of the accident and were visiting him. 

Besides the machines and the motionless body on the hospital bed, the room was completely empty. She set the flowers down on a table near the bed and quietly stood by the young man's side.

This was the first time she gotten the chance to really look at him, and she was taken aback at how attractive he was. She noticed his tousled dirty blond hair and strongly framed jaw. Faint traces of stubble could be seen on his face as his chin had a faint cleft on it. 

Her gaze moved to the gauze pad over his left eye that most likely covered the large cut from yesterday. She found herself wondering what color his eyes were. 

As she debated the possibilities, the door opened revealing a nurse who was approximately in her mid-forties. Judging from her rapid movements, she seemed the incredibly cheerful and excitable type. 

As she spoke, her voice dripped with a heavy Texan accent, "Hey there. Nice to see someone visiting our guardian angel here. Poor fellow hasn't had one visitor since coming in last night." 

Sydney raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman and quickly asked with a smile "Guardian angel?"

The nurse quickly realized what she had said and regretted letting her little secret out, "Oh drat. That was supposed to be a little inside joke among us nurses, but I guess telling you wouldn't hurt. See news around here travels mighty fast. So when all us women heard about this guy saving this little boy from speeding car, we just all had to come and meet this fine hero."

Sydney smiled at the woman's excitement and nodded at her as a signal to continue her story. The animated nurse quickly went on as she checked his vital signs, "Well, let's just say that when we all laid our eyes on this fine specimen of the male species, we have been fighting for the shifts to take a look at his charts just to catch one glimpse of him ever since. Since he hasn't woken up, we all decided to name him guardian angel because of how he pushed the boy out of the way and all."

When Sydney heard that he had still not regained consciousness, she was slightly disappointed. She had hoped to thank him in person, but she just figured she would just wait a little while longer. If he didn't wake up today, she would just come another time to thank him properly. While she thought to herself, her hand gently reached down to brush a stray hair from his forehead.

The nurse looked on with a smile and said, "Guess I have to report to the platoon that he's already taken. You're one lucky lady miss. If only I was twenty years younger and twenty pounds lighter, I would settle for any man that looked half as good as him."

Before Sydney could tell the nurse that she was not in any way, shape, or form attached to the man, the nurse had walked out leaving Sydney once again alone with her savior and hero. She looked down with a smile. Her mouth was so unfamiliar with the idea of forming a genuine smile that it felt incredibly weird when one began to appear on her face.

As she sat down on a nearby chair, she gazed at the "guardian angel" lying in front of her. While lying back in the chair, her eyes were slowly growing heavier and heavier. She sighed in contentment as she couldn't help but daze off into a deep slumber. 

A faint smile still remained etched on her face as she slept. For the first time, the world had given her a reason to believe in miracles. 

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

Hoped you guys liked that chapter.... don't worry in the next chapter Vaughn will open his eyes and see Sydney. Hmmmm.... what kind of reaction will he have? Well in order to find out you can always motivate me to write by reviewing and reviewing and reviewing. Reviews are food for a writer's soul LOL


	7. Who?

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own ALIAS or any of its characters (though I wish I did own Michael Vaughn *sigh* or any part of him would suit me just fine). So please don't sue.... any money I have is used to get me through school and to support my habit LOL

************************************************************************

Previously on ALIAS:

No, he's not dead. His pulse is weak, but there is a pulse nonetheless.

Because unlike you, I kill when I am told to do so."

Poor fellow hasn't had one visitor since coming in last night." 

You're one lucky lady miss.

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

~~~~HOSPITAL~~~~

A steady beeping could be heard in the room as the last rays of day peering through the half-closed blinds fell on Vaughn's bed. The penetrating light created an unearthly glow in the room as his tanned skin greatly contrasted with the sea green hue of the blankets. 

The pasty colored blankets that covered his chest rose and fell rhythmically with every breath that he took as Sydney slept in the chair conforming her body to its shape. Any casual onlooker would have created the image of a distraught girlfriend keeping watch at he boyfriend's bedside. 

Suddenly, rapid movement could be detected underneath Vaughn's eyelids. His fingers hesitantly extended and stretched out the sore joints. He emitted a low groan as he reached unsteadily to touch his forehead. The man winced faintly as he fingered the gauze pad placed just over his left eyebrow.

The rough woolen blankets rustled with every move that he made causing Sydney to stir slightly in her sleep. Upon hearing the groan, her spy instincts immediately kicked in as she was abruptly awakened. She gazed quickly around the room and sighed with relief when she remembered where she was.

Her eyes soon fell on the source of the noise that had awakened her from her much needed sleep. She was surprised to see the young man raise his arm to touch the injury he had sustained on his head. Sydney decided to watch in silence just in case her presence would greatly startle him.

As Vaughn attempted to sit up in his bed, the sudden movement sent a sharp pain throughout his entire body, especially his chest and head. For a moment, he had felt as though a huge weight had been placed on his chest as his lungs sorely banged against his ribs. His head also throbbed endlessly as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on him. The ache was too overwhelming to hold in.

"Arrrgggghhhhh. Damn it."

He fell back on the bed with a thud that did not help the pain currently rumbling throughout his body . As Sydney saw the man in excruciating pain, she had decided to reconsider her initial plan of staying quiet. She quickly got up from her chair and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. She softly whispered words of comfort.

"Take it easy. With the state you're in, I wouldn't move too much if I was you."

Vaughn was startled to hear a woman's voice, but more shocking was the chills he felt from her gentle touch on his shoulder. He struggled to open his eyes, but the light in the room was too bright to focus on the woman next to him. Her silhouette and brownish hair was all he could make out before his eyes were forced shut again. 

With a dry, hoarse voice, he questioned, "Where am I?"

Sydney's prior curiosity of what color his eyes were was finally answered. She found herself so taken aback by the slight glimpse of his captivating green eyes that she almost failed to realize how sore his throat must be. After recovering from her initial shock, Sydney immediately poured him a glass of water. She took his hand and guided it to take hold of the cup. As he slowly drank the water, his lingering question was finally answered.

"You're in the hospital. You just arrived last night."

Before he could ask more questions, a knock interrupted his further inquiries. It was the doctor who had come to make his routine check-up on his patient.

"Well what do you know? After your accident yesterday, I thought it would be quite awhile before I saw you awake."

As the doctor approached the bed, Sydney thought it better to stand to the side as the young man was checked by the doctor. After great effort, he was finally able to sit up in the bed. The pain continued to throb throughout his body, but he decided to bear through it. 

He opened his eyes again, but with more success this time. He found himself face to face with an old man, who had thinning gray hair. His blue eyes seemed twice their normal size because of how thick his black-rimmed glasses were.

The doctor went through the routine of checking Vaughn's vital signs. While humming to himself, he checked the man's pulse and heartbeat. He shined a light in his patient's eyes examining any ruptured vessels or abnormal dilation. The doctor said nothing and simply continued to hum. The only reaction he gave was several slight nods. Vaughn assumed and hoped that they were signs of approval.

As the doctor ran through the motions, Sydney just admired the profile of the man sitting in the bed. She could still not get over his eyes. They were so.... indescribable. She had this sinking feeling that some girl out there had the luxury of gazing into those endless green pools everyday. 

Vaughn was so focused on the doctor that he had nearly forgotten about the woman who was at his side when he had first awakened. He quietly asked the doctor about the girl who was just in the room. The doctor continued to hum and motioned with his head to the other side of the room.

Vaughn slowly turned his head to where the doctor directed and locked eyes with the woman standing by the chair. In that moment, Sydney had forgotten how to breath when the man had surprisingly turned to her. She could not decipher the type of reaction he had on his face. It could have been a "Oh my god where have you been all of my life" type of face that could easily be interpreted as a "What the hell are you doing in my room" look.

In either case, she knew that he was speechless just like her. The only difference was she did not know if he was stunned with amazement or with repulsion. Vaughn gathered his thoughts and was on the verge of saying something until the doctor had said something to him. 

He pried his gaze from Sydney and looked at the doctor with a puzzled face. "Huh? What did you just say?"

The elderly doctor smiled knowingly completely understanding how any man could lose his focus with a woman like that standing in his room. 

"I was just commenting on how your vital signs seem to be in a fairly stable condition. Your ribs, which suffered slight fractures, appear as though they will heal very nicely, and that cut on your head will soon be just a scar. Besides that Mr... uhhhh...I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to catch your name."

Vaughn's breathing became very heavy as he turned to Sydney with a bewildered look on his face. She grew concerned with this sudden change of mood. He quickly turned back to the doctor shaking his head in disbelief. He tried to form words with his mouth but no sound came out. Finally, as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair, he spoke in an anguished tone.

"I...I...I don't know. Oh my god. I can't remember who I am."

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

How is that twist for you? Poor Vaughn has been struck with the amnesia bug that seems to be infecting everyone lately LOL What next? Well, you're just gonna have to keep reviewing so I could be inspired to write some more. I know you are all dying to know what happens next. Well until next time....happy reading.


End file.
